


First Meetings

by 115Master



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: While disrupting another of Viggo’s operations, the Dragon Riders capture one of his top lieutenants.





	1. The Mission

Feeling the wind in his hair was one of many things Hiccup always enjoyed while flying on Toothless. But of course, there were times when enjoyment had to be put on hold for the sake of an important mission. Such was the case now as Hiccup and the other Riders followed Heather to another one of Viggo’s operations, and possibly Viggo himself. Of course, there was always one person who never remembered anything at times like this. “Uh, remind me what we’re doing here again?”

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Snotlout, more than a little annoyed that his cousin always forgot things so quickly. “For the last time, Snotlout, this is where Viggo’s building his newest ships. We destroy this shipyard, and we deal a crippling blow to Viggo’s operation. Ruff, Tuff, you and Snotlout deal with the ballistas. Heather and Astrid, you two search the base for any intelligence. We might be able to learn where these guy are getting the supplies to make these ships. Fishlegs, you and me will destroy the ships. Good luck, gang!”

Luck was what they truly needed after only a few moments after the battle began. Hiccup and Toothless had been separated from Fishlegs and Meatlug, and worse yet, both Ryker and Viggo were here. “My dear Hiccup, I’m surprised to find you here. But I fear your mission is doomed to fail.” Hiccup pulled out Inferno, the blade ready to be ignited as a third figure walked up beside Viggo who turned to the third and nodded. The mystery man, apparently Hiccup’s height and build, dropped down, holding a battleaxe in his hand, pointing it at both dragon and rider as they circled each other, while Viggo and Ryker walked away.

“It appears the game is over before it even begins...” Hiccup, igniting his blade, readied himself as Viggo’s lieutenant charged, bringing Inferno up to block the incoming blow. Instead, the Hunter merely slid onto his knees and kicked Hiccup’s legs out from under him. Hiccup could see the axe head coming down to finish him, were it not for a certain Gronkle and it’s rider literally tackling the man. “Thanks Fishlegs! How’s it going out there?” The burly man secured the ropes around the Hunter’s wrists and legs, making sure they were secured tightly. “Astrid and Heather found a lot of documents in the base, and Meatlug and I took care of the remaining ships.”

Hiccup nodded before looking down at Viggo’s lieutenant, quite surprised at what he saw. Being tackled had knocked the Hunter’s helmet off, revealing his bright red hair, as well as another shocking detail. The man wasn’t a man at all. He couldn’t be more than a few months older than Hiccup. “What do we do about him?” Hiccup stared at the teenager lying bound and unconscious before him, his mind already made up.

“We’re taking him back to the Edge.”


	2. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After capturing Viggo’s lieutenant, the Riders try and figure out what to do with him.

Darkness. That was what he regained consciousness to. He was blindfolded. That and he was clearly tied up to a chair. By who, he could make a lucky guess. When the blindfold was removed, he had to shut his eyes at the bright light in his eyes, groaning in pain as he breathed. Looking down, he saw his bare torso was wrapped in bandages. So, he had also sustained injuries. How minor or severe they were, he couldn’t tell. Looking back up, he saw his leader’s enemies.

“Dragon Riders. Nothing more than children playing a game you don’t know the rules of. Embarrassing.” Their leader, a young man with a peg leg, stepped forward, leaning forward to look him in the eye. “We’re the ones trying to save lives, Viking and dragon alike.” The lieutenant merely chuckled, groaning again at the sharp pain in his chest. “Do you treat all your prisoners like this? Or do you just put them out of their misery?” A blonde girl, most likely Hiccup’s second-in-command, the fearless Astrid Hofferson, stepped forward, axe in hand.

“We don’t kill people, not even Dragon Hunter scum like you.” Turning his head back to Hiccup, the young man gestured his head towards her. “You might wanna keep a leash handy for that mouth of hers.” The reaction he got was exactly the kind he expected: Astrid lunged forward, intent on causing more harm while Snotlout and Ruffnut, or was it Tuffnut, held her back. “Okay, I’ll handle this. You guys just...take a breather. You earned it.” Everyone but Hiccup and his Night Fury left, leaving the three of them alone.

“So, are you going to kill me now? Or are you gonna feed me to your pet?” Hiccup merely sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a seat in front of him. “What’s your name anyway?” The lieutenant looked away, inspecting the room they were in. It was clearly some sort of stables, perhaps for their dragons. “Why do you want to know?” Hiccup rested a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to the one-legged Viking. “Because we’re not the bad guys here.” The redhead could only close his eyes. So far, the brunette sitting across from him was right. If he wasn’t, they’d never had tended to his wounds.

“Wreav. My name is Wreav.”


	3. The Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more time Wreav spends on Dragon’s Edge, the more he sees the truth about the Dragon Riders.

Three days. Three days is how long it took until Wreav started giving information about the Hunters. The more days that went by, the more information Wreav imparted upon the Riders. After almost two weeks, he was allowed to walk around the stables with someone on guard. After three weeks, and helping Fishlegs translate the documents Astrid and Heather had procured from the shipyard, Wreav was allowed to walk around Dragon’s Edge, with a chaperone, at least.

By five weeks after his capture, Wreav was transcribing some documents with Fishlegs when a pair of Night Terrors decided to cuddle with the redhead, much to his surprise and displeasure, while Hiccup watched, both surprised and amused. The very next day, Hiccup decided to take Wreav on a tour of the island. On the back of his dragon. Needless to say, Wreav was not that pleased with it.

“You’re not gonna see much if you don’t open your eyes, you know.” Wreav, a Hunter, one of Viggo’s top lieutenants, was currently afraid for his life, arms wrapped around Hiccup’s torso, his eyes screwed shut. “I prefer to see things from the ground, thank you very much! Is this some way of getting back at me for almost killing you?” When the redhead heard the dragon below them curtle as he felt Hiccup lean forward, he knew something bad was about to happen. His worst fears were realized when he felt the dragon do a dive.

For three minutes straight, he could only scream for whatever gods would have mercy on him. When he realized that none of his prayers would be answered, or when the dragon both young men were riding began doing flips and twirls while plummeting towards the icy ocean below, Wreav clung to Hiccup even tighter, his face buried into the boy’s back. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t let me die! Please...don’t let me...”

At some point, Wreav must’ve gone unconscious from shock, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up inside the Clubhouse, all the Riders gathered around him, each with a concerned expression. “What...what happened...am I dead?” Astrid knelt down, helping the redhead sit up. “Unfortunately not. You lost consciousness, so Hiccup brought you straight here. You’ve been out for almost an hour.”

Wreav attempted to stand, only to stumble and have Fishlegs and Tuffnut help him stand. Looking at Hiccup, he saw the brunette was standing a bit further away than the rest. Wreav merely walked away with Snotlout helping him the whole way. Later that night, Wreav was laying on his cot in the stables, with Toothless standing guard. When he heard someone approaching, he was a bit surprised to see Hiccup walking into his cell. “I’m...I’m sorry about earlier. That was Toothless just making sure you’d stay in line I guess.” Wreav sat up, allowing Hiccup to sit next to him. “So, it really wasn’t you then? Huh. He’s smarter than I give him credit for...”

Hiccup couldn’t help but laugh a bit as Toothless laid his head in the brunette’s lap like a common dog. “Would you like the pet him?” Wreav’s head snapped up to look at the rider sitting next to him, his eyes darting from the boy to his dragon and back. “Are...are you sure?” Hiccup took Wreav’s hand and guided it to Toothless’ snout slowly. When Wreav’s hand made contact with the pitch black scales, he grew more and more confident, even stroking the top of the dragon’s head, drawing purrs out of Toothless’ throat. By morning, when Hiccup entered the stables, he was surprised to find Wreav curled up on the floor with Toothless curled around the redhead.

Something that Toothless hadn’t done with anyone, except himself.


	4. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wreav continues to learn more and more about the Dragon Riders, he find he has feelings developing for Hiccup.

It took another two days for Wreav to try riding a dragon again. As soon as he clambered onto Toothless’ saddle behind Hiccup, his arms were already wrapped around the brunette’s torso. “You ready?” Wreav looked into Hiccup’s eyes, his arms not lessening their hold in the slightest. “Do I have a choice?” Within moments, they were in the air, Wreav’s eyes closed shut as he feared what had happened last time would happen again.

“Hey, it’s alright. You can open your eyes.” Hesitantly, Wreav’s red eyes slowly opened, becoming wide as saucers when he took in the view. Just below them was Dragon’s Edge, but from this height, Wreav could see much of the island. “Wow...I never...just...incredible...” Hiccup patted Toothless’ head, looking back at their passenger. “Really makes you think differently from up here, doesn’t it?” Wreav’s eyes shifted from the moving landscape below them to Hiccup.

“Yeah...it does...” For the rest of the flight, Wreav had eased his hold on Hiccup, and rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder. A few times, Toothless would look over his shoulder at the two and see how much more relaxed Wreav was now than on his first flight. Once they landed at the stables, Wreav was a little reluctant to get off Toothless, but did so anyway, giving the dragon a nice scratch behind the ears.

When it was time for dinner, Wreav was surprised to find an extra chair at the table, right between Hiccup and Heather. “Wanna join us? We figured we owed you that much after what happened two days ago.” Wreav smiled and joined them, even taking part in the conversations and jokes. By the end of dinner, everyone had left to go to bed, except for Hiccup and Wreav who stayed behind to do the dishes while Toothless napped in the corner.

“I...wanted to thank you. I had fun today.” Hiccup smiled and bumped shoulders with the redhead, both boys laughing. “Just goes to show that we aren’t as bad as you thought we were, huh?” Wreav rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, his head ducked down a bit. “Yeah. Sorry about that...but honestly, you’ve shown me things I never would’ve believed otherwise. Thank you.” Hiccup was about to thank him, but instead he smiled right back at Wreav, the two of them staring at each other for quite a while, their faces inching closer and closer, eyes slowly closing until, after a good few moments, their lips met in a quick kiss before they both pulled back, cheeks pink.

Needless to say, things from there became a bit more interesting for both Rider and Hunter.


	5. The Eventuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Three Months Later-

Wreav shielded his eyes by covering his head with a pillow, trying to block out the sunlight getting in through the open window. That and attempting to shield his nose from the morning breath of a certain dragon currently trying to wake him up. “Thunderstrike...it’s too early...” The result of his complaining was having the blanket pulled off his body. His naked body, leaving it exposed to the cold morning air. “Hey! Give that back, it’s cold!” Hearing another curtle from the corner, Wreav turned his attention to the only other dragon currently occupying the room. “Oh, like you’d know what common decency is!”

Hearing a groan come from next to him, Wreav was reminded of a certain brunette. An equally naked boyfriend at that. “Babe, what happened to the blankets?” Wreav laid back down, pulling Hiccup against his body, sharing warmth with the brunette. “A very jealous Skrill has it in his jaws. Oh, and good morning to you too, sweetheart.” Turning his head, Hiccup smiled up at his redheaded boyfriend and pursed his lips, receiving a much needed good morning kiss. Of course, that was ruined when Hiccup’s prosthetic leg was dropped in between them, covered in dragon slobber. Both boys looked at their dragons, sitting there like excited pups.

“Morning flight, breakfast than snuggling?” Wreav smiled down at Hiccup and kissed him again. “You read my mind, babe.” Hiccup reached for his prosthetic, cleaning it off as Wreav began pulling on his pants. After the redhead put a shirt on, he turned just in time to see Hiccup’s moderately-toned chest before his red shirt could cover it. Running a hand over the brunette’s stomach, Wreav laid tender kisses on Hiccup’s neck, urging a small moan from the teen’s throat. “Why so much attention, babe?” Wreav merely nuzzled the back of Hiccup’s head, enjoying the softness of his hair.

“I’m just so lucky to have you as a boyfriend...” Hiccup turned in Wreav’s arms and kissed his redheaded boyfriend slowly, their tongues sliding against one another in a display of pure intimacy. That was, until a certain jealous dragon nudged his snout between them both. Wreav laughed, petting Thunderstrike’s head as they walked outside, holding Hiccup’s hand before, reluctantly, releasing it to get on their dragons, quickly taking off into the crisp morning air.

After about a good hour of fast-paced flying, Wreav and Hiccup were in the clubhouse with the other Riders. Surprisingly, Snotlout and Astrid were going over some ideas for what material Wreav’s hut should be made of. Fishlegs and Heather were making googley eyes at each other, again. And Ruff and Tuff were merely arguing over which one of them could make the biggest explosion, something that’d most likely end up with both of them cleaning up the results.

Wreav sat down next to Hiccup, their hips practically attached as they sat together. Wreav chanced a glance at his boyfriend, his brown lockes waving in the soft wind that entered the clubhouse, and his dazzling green eyes. Taking the plunge, Wreav planet a soft kiss to Hiccup’s cheek. “Remind us, why are you two always this mushy?” Both redhead and brunette directed their attention to the twins who were, unsurprisingly, looking intrigued at Wreav’s and Hiccup’s behavior. “I don’t know, we just are. I mean tell me neither of you think he’s gorgeous.” Ruff and Tuff walked over to them and, leaning forward to inspect Hiccup more closely, Ruffnutt merely walked away while Tuffnut narrowed his eyes.

“Well...I guess the freckles are an acquired taste...eyes are bright, hair is soft...yep, you’re gorgeous, Hiccup.” Hiccup blushed at being complimented in such a way, by one of his friends, no less. “Thanks, Tuff...that means a lot.” Tuffnut merely patted Hiccup’s shoulder, walking back to his sister who, obviously, made a slight gagging noise. By the time Hiccup and Wreav returned to their shared hut, Hiccup was immediately attacked by Wreav, his lips and teeth leaving fresh red marks on his neck, forcing a litany of moans to erupt from the brunette’s mouth. “Oh Gods...Wreav...”

Both dragons that were observing from the corner merely covered their eyes with their wings, knowing how this day would turn out.


End file.
